On My Own
by Keshawna18
Summary: Sabrina has had enough. She's always doing for others and helping others. Even protecting others, while after that argument with Granny Relda. Sabrina had enough and now she's own her own. Read about Sabrina's life as it changes and love is a mist. RR
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I JUST FINISHED READING SISTERS GRIMM 1-6. I HAVENT READ THE SEVENTH ONE YET. THIS IS MY STORY AND HOW I THINK OF THE CHARACTERS. THIS IS A PUCK/SABRINA STORY. SABRINA'S STILL ELEVEN, THE SETTING TAKES PLACE AFTER THE GRIMM FAMILY VISITS MR. CANIS AT THE JAIL AND SABRINA AND GRANNY RELDA HAD THAT HUGE AGURMENT WHEN THE WERE HOME. SABRINA STORMS TO HER ROOM AND SLAMS THE DOOR.......

" It's not fair. I'm doing the right thing trying to warn everyone about Mr. Canis. Why is everyone so blind when the truth is in front of them. All I'm trying to do is protect them. That's all I every do" said Sabrina as she fell upon her bed face down face buried in her pillow.

She sat up and placed her head on her knees. She began to cry..............................

"Now Daphne's think she's all grown up and mocking me. Puck's giving me advice. Can you believe that the so called Trickster King, the Prankster Prince, the leader of juvenile delinquents is giving me advice. Where have I gone wrong. I'm tried of getting in trouble for doing things that are right. May be they don't deserve me. My work and help and effort I give them....... maybe I should leave maybe it's for the best."

Sabrina wiped her tears with her sleeve. She got up from the bed and pulled out her suit case from under the bed. She went to her fathers closet where there it lay Sabrina's and Daphne's clothes. She grabbed the little clothes she had socks, underwear, two blankets and a pair of sandals too. She packed it all neatly while sobbing quietly to herself.

She put her tennis shoes back on again and slid into her jacket. She closed her suit case and looked up at the clock next to her dad's wall of pictures. It was late everyone should have eaten dinner and off to bed. "_Why haven't they come to check on me or tell me its dinnertime._" thought Sabrina.

She opened her room door quietly she saw a tray of food in the hall with a note to it. She picked it up and read it. "_ I left the food here. I knocked but I guess you didn't here me. Daphne's sleeping in the old lady's room tonight._

_p.s. If you need someone to talk to................you can knock on my door........_

_but come with caution.........._

_Puck_"

_Puck cares..... or is this another Dr. Phil moment. It doesn't matter any more. I'm leaving the decision has been made. But what about Puck.... what about him? He's been mean to me since day one. He calls me names and pull pranks on me on daily bases. And I... I don't know why but I try to better myself for him but he's still an immature 4,000 year old boy. _

Sabrina crumbled up the paper and threw it on the floor. She silently went down the stairs with her sneaky abilities she learned from a year and a half of foster care with her sister. She saw the dish bowl on the inn table in the living room. She grabbed some change out of the dish bowl and headed towards the door. She put the money in her pocket and took out her key rings. She unlocked the door and stepped outside. The breeze was lovely. Her hair flew up a little and the wind caressed her face. She locked the doors doing the final lock. " I'll be back" knowing she was lying to the house. She didn't know if she'll ever be back. She was leaving every thing behind. Her family, the little friends she had and of course Puck. She left the house and walked the way into the woods never looking back to a place she thought she could finally call home.....................


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I WOULD LIKE MORE REVIEWS. BUT SINCE THAT THE SISTER GRIMM SECTION IS SUCH A SMALL SECTION IT'S VERY HARD TO GET READERS TO REVIEW IF ONLY A FEW READS THE STORY. SO IF YOU DO STOP BY MY STORY PLEASE REVIEW AND AND TELL OTHER SISTER GRIMM FANS ALSO. THANKS

Sabrina entered the forest with caution. It's been twenty minutes since she left the house and she still couldn't find a perfect place to camp. The year and a half of escaping there numerous foster parents and the training from Granny Relda gave her the skill of nature. Even though all the hiking in the woods she enjoyed the breeze. Some how she felt like the forest was watching her.

Like the forest was alive. " _That's silly! The forest isn't alive unless its a fairytale too_." Sabrina thought with a chuckle." _That's absurd.......... Wait! Is there a fairytale forest?_" Sabrina couldn't recall a magical forests or fairytale forests except.............................

"The Enchanted Forest!" whispered Sabrina as she made a sudden stop in her tracks. She looked at the dark night and saw the trees blow in the night and saw the trees blow in the night like it was responding to it's name. Sabrina continued into the forest. "Lets think Sabrina we need a safe place to hide with a water supply nearby. So the only body of water in Ferryport is the Hudson river. So we need to camp near the Hudson river. So the last question is where's the river?" said Sabrina out loud looking for a clue.

She may not be part of the Grimm family but she can use the skills she learned and inherited from them to find the Hudson river. She began to walk west when a tree limb slapped her on the back. " Oww. What the ....." Sabrina turned around and saw the tree limb pointing the other way. " Uh thanks.....I think."

Sabrina finally reached the river twenty minutes later. The river was beautiful at night. The moonlight reflected of the river. Sabrina didn't want to be too close the river because of the last incident with little mermaid. She didn't want her big muscular guard grab her again and take her under water. Sabrina sighs.

" I guess I should find a place to camp." Sabrina found a spot to camp by a group of trees that covered a spot on the ground where she made camp. Sabrina spreaded a blanket on the ground and laid on it. She put her other blanket on top of her and used her suitcase as a pillow.

" Tomorrow I'll have to figure everything out. I need to know what I have to do next. Its time to think about me and no one else. What does Sabrina want?" she whispered as she slowly closing her eyes and is sound asleep. Not knowing that the is an uproar in the forest that only people or animals with keen hearing can hear.

a/n: It's M rated for a reason and you'll see soon in the story. Just enjoy the story and be patience. I'm just answering someones question about the rating. Please review and don't just read. Read and review. Thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!! HAS ANYONE READ THE FIRST COUPLE OF PAGES IN MICHEAL BUCKLEY'S NEW BOOK EVER AFTER WAR? I DID IT WAS SO GOOD AND IT LEFT YOU OFF LIKE A CLIFF HANGER. GO READ IT ON THE SISTER GRIMM WEBSITE. AND THE MASTER IS SOMEONE THEY KNOW AND TRUST. I HAVE IDEAS BUT I DONT KNOW WHO THIS MASTER IS. DO YOU? HERE GOES THE NEXT CHAPTER**

In the forest where all is quiet. Well except for the uproar that only animal or person with keen hearing can hear. Lies a meeting inside of an oak tree where the opening was a medium size hole. Inside the hole was glowing people with butterfly wings. In the hole it looked like a courtroom. Sitting where a judge would sit is a women with high respect. She had on a golden petal dress with golden butterfly wings. She had blue eyes and her hair was in a updo which a golden crown was placed. Her name is Queen Clarion the longest living fairy and most advance fairy in magic and wisdom.

" Attention Fairies! Settle down and we can all discuss the reason for this gathering..". All fairies settled down and faced there queen. Queen Clarion began to speak. " it has come to my attention that we have an intruder in our forest not only that but the intruder is close to pixie hollow. A tip from the forest on the east sent a message saying that the person was heading our way towards the river. one of the trees sent this person this way. For the reason well I don't know. But as far as I can tell the person has not found pixie hollow so there's no need to worry. If they do come across pixie hollow then we'll take action."

just then a tanned skinned fairy with black her wearing a brown petal dress and flew towards the Queen. " my Queen I have a message from the trees on the east." she said. " well speak it's okay all can hear." " Well your majesty person thats in our woods is not only than Sabrina Grimm the oldest of the sister Grimm. From what the trees seen she has ran away from her home and the Grimm resident is in the east of the forest. The tree sent her this way out of respect to the Grimms."

everyone sat quietly going over the news they just heard flabbergasted that a Grimm is in there forest. Unlike most ever afters the fairies did like the Grimms. Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm saved them from extinction. Every since kids and people stop believing in fairies many had died when they lived among humans secretly. Every time they would say " I don't believe in fairies." a fairy that was near by would die. It all started with the most famous fairy of all Tinkerbell. Who was surprisingly sitting in that meeting with a huge mischief smile on her face.

Her best friends who were Prilla and Rani. They were each sitting on each side of Tinkerbell looked at her friend with caution. " Tink I don't know what your thinking but it seems like trouble." said Rani. Rani was Tink's best friend and very emotional. She was a water fairy which means your able to manipulate water She's generous and a true leader. She cries easily and very enthusiastic and impulsive which leads to her sometimes finishing other fairies sentences She has long blond hair, wearing a long blue petal dress with lots of pockets on them. She keeps various of things in them like seeds and tissue paper.

" Yea Tink you look like your about to get in some trouble. You should just forget what ever your thinking you know if your mother finds out we dead." said Prilla. Prilla is Tink's other best friend she has no talent because she hasn't figured it out yet but she's affectionate and eager to lease. She's young and inexperience and unsure of her self. She has good humor and best intentions. She has brown curly hair pink and green petal outfit. With a hat tied on her head made of a flower stem.

" Oh come on guys stop being scary. I do have an idea. We shoul-"...... " Attention fairies now that we know of the intruder. Stray away from her. Hopefully she will not come across us. We haven't encounter a Grimm in some odd years. It's best to stray away. We don't know her intentions. That means you too Tink." Tink looked at her mother her smile disappeared. " that's all your all dismissed."

Tink and her best friends exited the meeting. Tink flew up to a branch and grabbed her friends arms and flew them up there too. They all sat on a flower. " well so what I was trying to say is that we should go see the Grimm." said Tinkerbell. " Are your crazy Tink your mother said not to see the Grimm." said Rani

" Oh she doesn't know what she's talking about. We're not going to do anything just go see the Grimm. I haven't seen a human in years." said Tink. " I don't think this is a good idea. The last time you meet a human well...... you know." said Prilla.

Prilla didn't want to say anything about Peter Pan. No one in pixie hollow every speaks his name. He hurt Tinkerbell really bad...well let's just say Tink hasn't spoken to a human in 100 years. She the only fairy that is brave enough to speak to a human.

" I know but now....now I cant punish all humans because of one ..... boy. I'm curious if humans are still the same or developed. I want to see a Grimm. I never seen any of the Grimms. But my mother has. So are you with me or not." said Tink.

" I don't know Tink what if she finds out about pixie hollow. The Queen will be highly upset." said Rani. " Yea she's right. You have to think about the consequences." joined Prilla.

" Fine I made my decision. I'm going with or with out you. I understand that you don't want to get in trouble with my mother. But im going." said Tinkerbell.

Tink stood up and was about to fly when Prilla stopped her.

" Do you have enough pixie dust to last?" asked Prilla. " Relax I want be that long out." said Tink. " But Tink what if..." " I'll be okay. Look if you not sure if im not back by day break then tell my mother or come get me yourself."

Tink flew off the flower towards the river out of her best friends site. She came across the river In about twenty minutes. She looked at the moon and it's glow. Tink wings lowered it's self. " _Running out of fairy dust soon. Have to get back home soon_."

She looked over the river and spotted a figure on the ground covered in a blanket and sleeping soundly. Tink flew to the figure. She flew above it and tried to examine the child. She was younger than Peter and way better looking than Wendy. " Well anyone's better looking than Wendy she looks like a donkey."

Tink flew to her shoulder and landed on it. She examined her face. She had strong features and long blond hair with angelic lips. Tink could tell that the girl was cute but if she fixed herself up she'll be beautiful.

" Wow so this is Sabrina Grimm. I wonder how her personality is?" Sabrina began to stir in her sleep. Tink fell on her suitcase. " Whoa ...... ow!" Tink got up and whipped herself off. " Got to be more careful Tink. I think I seen enough I wish she was awake. Maybe I can come back in the morning."

Tink tried to start her wings and felt them wouldn't move her. " I'm out of fairy dust...oh man you did this time Tink. Mother is going to kill me." Sabrina stirs in her sleep again. " If she doesn't kill me first. She going to smush me. Aww why didn't I listen to Prilla and Rani To late now. Hopeful someone finds me in the morning. Tink laid down on the suit case close by Sabrina and slowly fell a sleep with Sabrina

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. ITS LONGER THAN USUALLY. I HAVE a lot OF IDEAS FOR THIS STORY. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND AGAIN FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO ARE QUESTIONING THE RATING. I RATE MY STORY HOW I WANT TO. LATER IN THE STORY IT WILL BE M-RATED. SO IF YOU SO MUCH HAVE A PROBABLY WITH THE RATING WHY ARE YOU READING MY STORY. OBIVIOUSLY YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOUR READING. AGAIN JUST ENJOY THE STORY. AND THANKS AGAIN READ AND REVIEW. ALSO ONE MORE THING WOULD YOU ALL LIKE A REFERENCE SHEET ABOUT ALL THE FAIRIES IM GOING TO USE JUST LET ME KNOW. OR YOU CAN GO TO AND FIND PIXIE HOLLOW AND THEN MEET THE CHARACTERS. ALSO AGAIN GO TO THE SISTER GRIMM WEBPAGE TO READ THE FIRST COUPLE OF PAGES OF EVERAFTER WAR. IT'S REALLY GOOD. Again THANKS YOUR AUTHOR**

**SHAWNA15**


End file.
